Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to techniques of supporting packet query-response transactions among communication devices at a lower layer.
Background
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In certain configurations, pull-oriented transactions such as query-response transactions among devices are encapsulated in the syntax of higher-layer messages (e.g., hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) requests and HTTP responses) and are transparent to lower layers, which for example may be a physical (PHY) layer, a media access control (MAC) layer, and/or a link layer. Accordingly, the lower layers of the devices do not recognize such pull-oriented transactions at upper layers, which may be a user datagram protocol (UDP) layer, a transmission control protocol layer, and/or an Internet protocol (IP) layer. The lower layers do not have the capabilities to distinguish such upper layer transactions and to optimize network performance utilizing such upper layer pull-oriented transactions. Thus, there is a need for improved handling of query-response transactions at the lower layers.